


Reckless Disregard

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Series: Reckless Disregard: The Series [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Car Accidents, First Kiss, Fluff, Lex has a reckless disregard for life and limb, M/M, Telephone Calls, is this angst? What is angst, motherly advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Lex has a notorious history of getting into car accidents, and Clark hates it. Another accident is finally the last straw.





	Reckless Disregard

**Author's Note:**

> Crawling out of a nearly month-long writing slump to write Superman fanfiction

Clark heard the phone ring. Seeing that it was Lex, he picked up. But knowing what Lex could get up to, it probably wouldn’t be good news. 

Lex cleared his throat. “So, funny story…”

“You got into another car accident, didn’t you?”

A pause. “Maybe.”

Clark sighed. “You know, it’s a wonder you don’t have your license taken away.”

“Listen, nobody got hurt. Well, I got some minor scrapes and bruises, but nothing beyond that.”

A groan came from Clark. “Lex, you can’t keep doing that. One day, you’re going to end up dead.”

“But I’ve seen my future. I know I’ve got so much ahead of me, I can’t just die.”

“Destinies can change.”

“If only.” Lex didn’t sound like he quite knew where he was going with this conversation. “So, uh, I figured I’d let you know first, before you hear it in the paper or something.”

“How many crashes is that in the last six months?”

“Six? Maybe seven.”

Clark squeezed his eyes shut. Lex was… exasperating, to say the least. “How does this keep happening?”

“I don’t know, I just get distracted.” A hint of despair worked its way into Lex’s voice. “And I’m probably going too fast anyway.”

“Maybe you can get a crappy old car and have my dad teach you how to drive like a normal person. Or better yet, you get your license taken away and have to drive a tractor to work.”

“Clark, you know full well your father wouldn’t want to teach me driver’s ed. He’d be just as happy seeing me fly through my windshield.”

“No he wouldn’t. He might dislike you, sure, but he doesn’t want you to be dead.” 

“Well, that’s reassuring. At least he doesn’t want me to die.”

“Neither do I.” He realized how quickly the words had spilled out. “I mean, you’re one of my best friends.”

Another pause. “Thank you. That means a lot to me. I don’t have a lot of friends, not in the business world. I appreciate that you’d consider me a friend.”

“Of course. And if you need a ride, I’d be happy to drive you.”

“Nah, I’ve got a chauffeur who I never use who I can call up. But if that falls through, I’ll be sure to call you next.”

“Good. Well, be careful.”

“You too.”

Clark hung up and immediately laid his head against the wall. Why? Why was Lex always so self-destructive when it came to driving? Was it that he was just a bad driver? Was he deliberately trying to cause harm to himself and anxiety to Clark? Either way, something wasn’t right here. But Clark would have to ask him face to face. Conversations like that aren’t easily spoken over the phone. And it’s easier to tell if someone’s lying when you’re meeting in person. 

The thing was, Clark _cared_ about Lex. He didn’t understand why, but this odd man had struck a chord with him the second he pulled him out of that river. On the outside he was all flash and pomp, the son of a rich man, and very rich himself. By all accounts, he should’ve been a real jackass. But though he could be a jackass at times, that wasn’t his whole personality. He was a good man, desperate to get out of his father’s iron grip. And, if you got to know him well enough, you saw just how damaged he was. 

And that was why Clark worried. The immense pressure, stress, and trauma absolutely could not have been good for his state of mind. Sure, Clark had his own problems, but he never seemed to remember those when he was talking to Lex. And though Clark’s father never approved of the odd friendship that had blossomed over the last few years between Clark and Lex, Clark was always on Lex’s side. Even though Lex has no idea about his secret. 

Clark decided that the best way to get Lex to talk about his problems would be to conveniently run into him at the Talon, the local coffee shop. He knew that Lex was always there in the mornings, getting a drink with enough caffeine to kill a water buffalo. 

“Hey, Lex.” Clark said, seeing the familiar bald head. “How’re you doing?”

“Well, I should probably stop investing in Porsches, and I’ve got a nasty bruise on my elbow of all places, but I’m not doing too bad otherwise.”

Clark sat heavily in the seat across from Lex. “So do you wanna tell me why you keep getting into these accidents? Or are you going to pass it off as a normal reckless disregard for life and limb.”

“Cutting right to the chase, then. Listen, I don’t mean to get into these accidents. I’m not actually a reckless driver. Not overly reckless, anyway.”

“Because the accident on the bridge wasn’t reckless driving.”

Lex frowned. “It was a series of unfortunate coincidences. Truthfully, I think there’s something up with my cars. Each time I’ve had one of these accidents, I’ve felt like the car hasn’t responded how it should have. It happens sparsely enough that I haven’t noticed it until lately.”

Clark leaned forward. This wasn’t what he had expected to come from this situation. “So you think someone’s tampering with your cars?” 

“Maybe. I’ve got cameras aimed at the garage, but either they aren’t working or whoever’s doing this is doing it while I’m out of the house.”

“And this isn’t just some excuse to cover up your reckless driving?”

“No. I swear to you, I think someone has tampered with my cars.” He seemed to ponder for a moment. “Though that first accident, the one on the bridge, that did seem to be entirely my fault. I was on my phone while I was driving.”

“You could’ve died, Lex. You’re lucky I was there.”

“Yes, I was.” A look that was almost shockingly genuine crossed his face. “I wouldn’t be alive today if it weren’t for you. You’ve saved my life too many times to count.”

“I know. You keep jumping headfirst into dangerous situations.”

“Ok, to be fair, most of them are your fault. Or the fault of the green meteor rocks.”

So, Clark’s fault too. Kind of. “I’m not the one driving off of bridges.”

“Why is this such a sore subject for you? If anything, I’m the one who should be upset over all of my ruined cars.”

Something was pumping through Clark’s veins by this point, akin to adrenaline. Abruptly, he stood up, attempting to balance his emotions. “I care about you, Lex. I don’t want to see you hurt in something that’s completely preventable.” 

“I’ll get this all sorted out before too long. Don’t worry about me. Just sit back down.”

“I…” 

Before he knew it, Clark was halfway down the street, running home. 

His head was too full of thoughts. Most of them surrounded Lex, and all of them scared him. He knew why he was so fond of Lex. He knew why he was so worried about the man getting hurt. He knew he was in love with Lex, and that was the source of all of his problems. 

He retreated into his loft in the barn, the one place he could think alone. Flopping down on the couch, he put an arm over his eyes. 

“This is the worst.” He muttered to himself. 

“What is?” A voice spoke from behind him. Of course. His mother must’ve seen him run up there. Perhaps it was good she was here. He could get his worried off of his chest. 

“I think that I have feelings for someone, romantic feelings, who I should definitely not be having feelings for.” 

“Should I ask who this mysterious person is who’s captured my son’s heart?”

Clark sat up. “If I do, you have to promise not to tell Dad.”

“Cross my heart.” She said, making the motion. 

He laid back down, staring at the aged wooden beams of the ceiling. “I think… I think I’m in love with Lex.”

“Luthor?”

“Do we really know any other Lex’s?”

“No, good point. Well, that is something I can’t say I didn’t expect.”

Clark frowned. “Seriously? How? Why?”

“I know you try to keep things close to the vest, but I’m your mother. I can tell when you’re worried about something, or when you’re interested in someone. You act the same way around Lex as you did around Lana. But ever since Lex’s been around, I’ve noticed that Lana isn’t the source of your teenage angst.”

He was about to protest her last line, but conceded. “I guess you’re right. But what should I do? This is different from a high school crush. I can’t just ask him to the prom.”

“You could just tell him. There’s always that option.”

“But I don’t even know if he has feelings towards me.”

“As far as I know, you’re the only genuine friend he has. If he isn’t already in love with you, he’s at least considered it.”

“I can’t say I believe that, but it’s nice of you to say it.” Clark smiled slightly. “Thanks, Mom.” 

“Of course. If you need anything, I’ll be in the house.”

She left, leaving Clark to once again stew in his own emotions. He didn’t have to stew for long before he found himself falling asleep, and didn’t wake up until long after the sun had set. Groggily, he sat up and checked his watch, which told him that it was 10:00. 

“Shit. Next time I’ll have to set an alarm.” He muttered to himself. Abruptly, he realized that he wasn’t alone. Someone stood at the telescope, peering off into the night. Of course it had to be Lex. 

“Have a nice nap?” Lex said, not bothering to look up from the telescope. 

“I’ve had better. Anyway, it was a shitty idea, because now I’m not going to be able to sleep at night.” He rubbed a hand through his hair, trying to make himself seem less like he had just slept for six hours. “So how come you’re here?”

Now, Lex bothered looking up from the telescope. “You left pretty abruptly earlier. I wanted to check up on you and found you sleeping like a brick. I ended up helping your mom with some baking. Her pies are insane.”

“I know. She rarely ever makes them, but when she does, it’s always a treat.” Clark found himself smiling at the thought, both of fresh-baked pies, and the concept of Lex in an apron and covered in flour. “Listen, I’m sorry about the way I left earlier. I was just tired, and a little upset.”

“Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” But he wasn’t fine. And he realized that he couldn’t keep lying to Lex. And he shouldn’t. “Actually, that’s a total lie. I’m not fine. I’m a mess.”

Lex’s expression grew concerned. “Is this because of my reckless disregard for life and limb, as you put it?”

“No. Well, partially. I just have a lot weighing on me right now, and I don’t want to have to worry about you in the middle of it all.”

“I’m sorry. Really, I am. I don’t mean to hurt you, Clark.”

“I know. Plus, there’s something else.” He took a deep breath, feeling a lump in his throat. Could he actually bring himself to say it?

“Tell me. If it’s something I can help with, I will.”

“Lex, I–“

Abruptly, he was cut off by the sound of his father’s voice down in the barn. “Clark? Where are you? Your mother needs help with the dishes.”

“Damnit.” Clark whispered. He stood up. “Listen, I’ve gotta go. Don’t let my dad catch you here. Though I’m sure he would’ve already seen your car by now. We can continue this later.”

“Yes. Right. Of course.” A hint of disappointment resonated in the back of Lex’s voice, though Clark couldn’t quite tell why. 

Clark started down the stairs, but felt a hand on his arm holding him back. 

“I want you to know just how much I appreciate your worry about me. No one’s ever cared that much about me before.”

Surprisingly, Clark felt tears prickling in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away. “That’s what friends are for.”

After a lingering moment, Lex’s hand fell away, and Clark continued down the stairs after his father’s voice. He had been so close. So close to revealing the truth. And then the moment was snatched away right before his eyes. God, Clark wanted to tell him how he felt. He wanted so badly to tell him, to know the feeling of Lex’s lips against his, to fall asleep next to him at the end of a long day. 

But things never did seem to work out for Clark. 

——————

Days passed. Either Lex was busy, or he was avoiding Clark, because Clark didn’t see him for upwards of a week. A fear nagged in the back of his mind that something had happened to him, but that would have been in the news by now. Perhaps Lex was turning away. He saw the rate at which their friendship was accelerating, and didn’t want any part of it. 

After an excruciating week, Clark went up to his loft to cool down and found that someone had left him a gift. It was a vase with one single flower. A rose, almost insultingly red. The vase itself was definitely worth more than Clark made in a year at his part-time job at the Talon. There was no card along with it, leaving Clark to guess who his secret admirer could be. But there was really only one person he knew who was rich enough to buy a fancy vase as a gift. 

“Looks like you’ve got a secret admirer.” Lex spoke from behind Clark. 

Clark whipped around. Lex wore his characteristic nonchalant expression, and a violet shirt that suited him shockingly well. “It seems like it. Any idea who it could be?”

“Lana?”

“Nah, that’s not likely.”

“Chloe?”

“Not her style.”

“True. Pete?”

“The self-proclaimed chick magnet?”

“Hey, people can be bi.”

Clark snorted. “Yeah, I know that. I definitely know that.”

“So are you…”

“Yeah. I tend to try to hide it, but I am.” He paused briefly. “Not exactly how I expected to come out to you.”

“I can tell. Well, uh, if it makes you feel any better, so am I. Bi, I mean.” 

“Oh.” Clark’s heart raced. He knew now that he at least stood a chance with Smallville’s richest and most eligible bachelor. “Listen, I have to tell you what I wanted to tell you the other night.” 

“You don’t have to tell me if it’s something too personal. I’ll understand.” 

“It is personal, but I want to tell you. I… I need to tell you.” He took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you, Lex. I don’t know if I realized it at first. But I love you.” 

Lex’s expression went from surprise to relief. “Thank god. I thought I was the only one.”

Without another thought, Clark closed the distance between him and Lex, mashing their lips together. Briefly remembering his super strength, he continued more tenderly. However, Lex was clearly not content with that, as Clark felt a hand in his hair and Lex’s tongue passing through his lips. Clark had never kissed anyone like that before, much less someone who he was so deeply in love with. And it was deeply, thrillingly exhilarating. 

“Wow.” Clark whispered breathlessly. “You’re good.”

“Would it be too arrogant to say ‘I know?’”

“Yes, but I’m not going to stop you.”

Lex smirked cheekily. “Did you like the rose?”

“The vase was a little flashy.”

“That’s just how I am.” 

“I know.” Clark kissed Lex’s forehead. “And I love you for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two confessions:  
> One: I’ve only ever seen ten episodes of Smallville as of yet but I absolutely love it so expect more  
> Two: I got the “reckless disregard for life and limb” bit from an episode of phineas and ferb. You know the one, with that tiny tree and the fireside girls and that hippie dude and the giant bubble? That one


End file.
